Various attempts have been made to provide toothbrushes with cleaning elements such as bristles movably mounted to enhance the cleaning action. U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,959 discloses an electric toothbrush having circular brush bases which engage rotating bases. The rotating bases move linearly while they are rotating. The brush head itself is capable of rotating about its axis during these movements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,299, 4,276,672 and 4,336,622 all relate to toothbrushes which are characterized as having an orbital brush action. During operation the brush head moves in contact with the teeth and then in its return stroke is angled out of contact with the teeth. As a result of this orbital motion the brush by being retracted does not contact the teeth and gums or at least lessens the pressure during the return stroke. U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,425 discloses a powered toothbrush having three dimensional rotational head movement.
It would be desirable if a toothbrush could be provided having enhanced rotational movements which differs from the type of movements disclosed in the above patents.